Super Duper Titan's Christmas Awesome Special
by FlowerPixie1111
Summary: Short Chapters based on Teen Titans around Christmas! Stars Hope, my OC, because I said so! Yeah, I suck at summaries.Rated T for paranoia about later fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, this is my second major fan-fic. It's a Christmas one, and (obviously) it's called 'Super Duper Titan's Christmas Awesome Special'! Yeah… really long name, but yeah. These chapters will be kinda short, but they will contain a bit of fluff, so we're all happy! (Unless you don't like fluff… then you better not read my stuff. I love fluff.) Anyway, let's get to it! Updated daily.**

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!" Hope was shouting through the corridors of Titans Tower.

Robin immediately ran out of his room. "Hope, what is it?"

"Robin! Thank goodness you're awake!" exclaimed Hope, "It's only 25 days until Christmas! We need to get to work decorating!"

Irritated, Robin trudged back to his room, muttering "we all need sleep, Hope!"

"Please, Robin!" said Hope, pouting, "It'll be really fun, and this will be my first real Christmas! You remember my horrible past, right?"

Robin turned around to see Hope's puppy dog eyes and pouty expression. "You know I hate it when you do that." He said. Tears brimmed in Hope's eyes. Robin sighed. "Fine, what do we need to do?"

"YAY!" said Hope excitedly, "This is going to be the bestest, most awesome, super-duper Christmas EVER!"

"Whoa, little lady, calm down!" said Cyborg, who had just joined Robin in the corridor.

"Yes, please do the 'calming down', Hope." Said Starfire, who had also walked in.

Hope paid attention to neither of them, and ran to the storage room where the Christmas decorations were.

**So, how's that for a first chapter? Like I said, the chapters are going to be really short, but school's finishing soon, so I'll be able to spend more time writing! R&R as always, Byeee! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans! If I did, I would be eating the finest bagels in the world, not ones from Aldi, and drink orange-juice squeezed fresh by my chef, not the cheap supermarket stuff. Just saying.**

Hope was in the common room, stringing lights, tinsel and other various decorations on the walls. By the time she got to the tree, Raven had walked in.

"Wow. I'm very impressed." She said sarcastically, but Hope took no notice.

"Thank you, Raven!" she said cheerfully. She stood back and admired her work and sighed. To her, all the coloured lights, the tinsel and the candy-canes on the tree looked absolutely perfect. _This _was the kind of Christmas she wanted and imagined. But there was something missing to her.

"Raven, do you think there is anything missing?" she asked.

"No, everything already looks way to over the top." She replied.

"You're not helping!" Hope said.

Raven shook her head and walked out of the room, just as Robin walked in. When he saw all the decorations, he blinked.

"Wow… er, nice job, Hope." He said cautiously. He had not been expecting all this to be found.

Just then, Hope gasped. "Robin! We have to invite all the Titans East, North and all the Honorary Titans here for Christmas! It will be perfect! I don't know too many of them, so it would be a good chance to get to know some more people. Oh, are there any Honorary Titans from France? Oh, that would be perfect! I could talk to then in French and know what they're saying, and also, I could teach them about here, too, and about how I met you guys, because you guys are awesome and stuff. It would be so super-duper awesome! Please Robin? Please, please, please?"

Hope took a deep breath, while Robin looked at her, shocked. "Ummm…"  
"Please?" she begged, and, for good measure, she put on her puppy-dog eyes and pouted. She also made tears brim in her eyes.

Finally, Robin cracked. "You really get on my nerves, you know that?" he muttered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" replied Hope, now cheerful again.

Just then, Cyborg walked in too. Like Robin, he was shocked at the amount of decorations Hope was able to find.

"Cyborg! I can't seem to get this… thing working. Can you fix it for me please?" she said.

Knowing what happened when Hope was refused help, he replied, "Okay, little lady."

**Wow… probably shorter than the last chapter but anyway… R&R as always, byeee! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Hope: Dum dum dum, da da da da, da dada da da dum-*To the tune of 'Deck the Halls'***

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Hope: *Runs off crying***

**Me: Anyway… Don't own Teen Titans or The Grinch, I only own Hope!**

**Hope: I heard that!**

Hope groaned loudly. She was trying to get a piece of music perfect for Christmas. She always seemed to be hitting the wrong note. Maybe if she had a break, she would be able to get it later. Besides, she remembered Beast Boy telling her that they were going to watch a movie. Hope walked out of her room and to the common room.

"Hey, guys! What are you watching?" asked Hope.

"A movie, duh!" said Raven, but Starfire interrupted her.

"It is "The Grinch", I believe." Said Starfire.

Hope needed no further explanation. She jumped on the couch and wriggled in between Cyborg and Robin, causing everyone to squish up to make room for her.

"Hope, what is this 'Grinch' you speak of?" asked Starfire.

"A Grinch is a person who hates Christmas and wants to spoil it for everyone." Replied Starfire.

Starfire nodded and they went back to the movie.

"Oh, Hope, I forgot to tell you." Said Robin, "I've arranged for all the Titans around the world to come here for Christmas because you begged me for days!"

Hope gasped, but then quickly redeemed herself. "Thank you, Robin." She said, before slowly walking to her room.

"Strange, I thought she'd be more excited." Said Robin curiously.

"In three, two, one." Said Cyborg, and at that moment, they heard Hope squealing with excitement.

"Please, why is Hope screaming?" asked Starfire.

"She is way too excited, Star." Replied Robin, "But just let her be. She'll calm down soon." He added when he saw Starfire trying to stand up.

To Hope, all that mattered was that her plan for the perfect Christmas was finally working. She just had to convince the Titans to do some other stuff for her…

**Wow… Ominous ending much? Sorry these chapters are so short! I only have one more week of school left, then I can write more! I promise! Anyway, 'A New Stranger' is nearly finished, what do you guys think I should write after it? More RobStar? Some BBRae? Perhaps a little JeriKole? Send me ideas via a review or PM. Okay, Byeee! ^_^**


End file.
